Cárcel
by LesMots
Summary: "Ese fue el regalo de su vida... crear esperanza alli donde no existía" Silver Surfer. Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro "Días Oscuros".


Disclaimer: Todo personaje, contexto y recurso utilizado aquí es creación de Suzanne Collins, todo pertenece a ella.

* * *

Este fic es un AU donde Haymitch resulta secuestrado (no en el sentido más cruel de la palabra, gracias al cielo) por el Capitolio. Confío en que mi absurdo nihilismo (oh, la ironía) no aparezca mucho por aquí. (Lo que se escribe cuando se tiene sueño). Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté cuando Suzanne hizo que Peeta intentara ahogar a Katniss :)

* * *

El suelo pareció retorcerse a sí mismo bajo un temblor que frenó en seco su respiración y le dejó en un planeta que lo incluía sólo a él y al nudo en su garganta, ese que se apretaba con su saliva y sus gritos a punto de salir a borbotones, ese nudo gris. Pero se contuvo. No gritó en medio de la nada absoluta que era esa habitación blanca y fría, quizá sabía que nadie podría escucharle y, más importante aún, todo lo que dijera sería usado en su contra.  
Haymitch se sentó en la litera incómoda que se encontraba en un extremo del lugar, y se preguntó acerca de cómo usarían nada en su contra cuando ya lo tenían a él y podían hacerle todo el daño que quisieran manteniendolo allí, simplemente, haciéndole llorar y enloquecer. Lo entendía, sabía que eso intentarían hacerle, le recordarían su pasado, le privarían de cualquier esperanza, le llevarían al límite hasta descubrir sus puntos débiles; y entonces, cuando supieran qué lo movía, usarían eso en su contra para encender una minúscula chispa de ilusión dentro de él, para que luche y haga lo que sea para salvar a los que quiere, lo que sea, incluso colaborar con el capitolio.

«¿Cómo vas a pararte allí y ser tan egoísta, tan desalmado? ¿Cómo vas a darle la espalda a quienes te aprecian sólo para salvar una rebelión? ¿Cómo podrás permitir que les causen ese daño?» Se preguntó.  
Estar en ese lugar, en el capitolio, iba a acarrearle un sufrimiento terrible. Y tendría que tomar decisiones difíciles, casi inhumanas.

Su lengua palpó sus labios, para luego dejar que sus dientes se deslizaran sobre ellos, sentía sed y un cansancio extraño. Miró sus manos con cicatrices, luego su vista se dirigió hacia su cuerpo. Estaba vestido con un mono azul oscuro que lo sofocaba, todo allí era sofocante, así que se sacó las mangas y se descubrió el traje hasta la cintura. Paró cuando sus brazos expuestos temblaron ante el viento frío. La mitad de su cuerpo sin cubrir se estaba helando, y la otra mitad sentía la opresión de no tener más opción que aceptar que no hay puntos medios. ¿Eligiría el gélido invierno o el angustioso verano de la perdición?

«Toda decisión que tome, será la última, la única y deberá ser la mejor. TIENE que serlo» Juró en silencio bajo su aliento, con la mirada inmersa en esas manos que no sostenían nada, que no tenían nada qué perder. Luego las preguntas le invadieron, y su espalda contra la pared le heló la sangre, le transmitió el vacío inmenso que sufría allí. Se preguntó porqué le querrían, ¿por qué se lo llevaron? él no tendría ningún motivo para hablar, ¡ninguno!, ya no tenía a nadie, ya no se permitía sufrir por nadie más que sí mismo.

Un día normal en la aldea de los vencedores, si ustedes pudieran verlo, era para él como un juego. Un rompecabezas que intentas armar con resaca, en el que todo te sale mal, las piezas o encajan y al final terminas pateándolo a la basura. Sin embargo lo intentaba, cada día trataba de enfocar cada parte y unirla en alguna figura con sentido. Nunca lo tenía. ¡Nada! Nada tenía sentido cuando su vista se nublaba hacia el fondo de la botella, y sentía caer cada parche puesto a su cordura. Cada pensamiento racional se marchaba, despavorido, huyendo del caos general de su existencia. Y aquello era un alivio, porque cuando la razón se iba, no habían motivos para sentir dolor, tampoco motivos para tener un pasado, ni para recordar nada de lo que le había sucedido a un tal Haymitch Abernathy, a ese chico de La Veta que un día resultó elegido como tributo, a ese chico de La Veta que no era él.

El piso sucio de vómito y las botellas de alcohol, la reconfortante sensación de no existir para nadie, de no ser notado por nadie, todo eso duró hasta que un día vinieron esa chica frígida que se ofreció voluntaria por su hermana y ese chico rubio hijo de comerciantes que lo trataba bien por alguna razón. Ambos llegaron y parecieron no querer irse, pareció como si les importara que no fuera a matarse a sí mismo un día cualquiera de tanto alcohol. Y él mismo los aceptó, resignandose a compartir el pozo séptico de su vida con estos dos muchachos sin rumbo.

Eso era lo que el capitolio podía quitarle. Eso era a lo que apuntarían. Le quebrarían golpeando en el único lugar de su ser que aún podía sentir amor por algo: ese sitio acostumbrado a cuidar de Katniss y Peeta, esa región de su cerebro que se activaba cuando algo amenazaba con acabarlos. La parte de él que mantuvo con vida a Katniss en sus primeros juegos, la parte que evitó que Thread le hiciera daño a sus dos chicos cuando decidieron que los azotes a Gale eran suficientes, la parte que lo mantuvo frente a la pantalla en el vasallaje, aún aunque fue muy difícil para él. Su parte más vulnerable.

De pronto la pequeña habitación, su "celda", pareció mostrar una ventana, así que él se dirigió allí. Era un cuadrado pequeño, de unos veinte centímetros de lado, que estaba en una pared anteriormente vacía. Su suspiro mental confirmó lo que era obvio, que su tortura había comenzado.

—¿Hola? ¿Es ahora el momento en el que intentan interrogarme para que les diga... ¿qué? ¿qué esperan conseguir de mi? —La voz que se escuchó, la voz que interrogaba, era la de una chica con un tono apagado, de resignación o de fastidio, tal vez.

—Oye... —Dijo él —¿Quién eres? —Acto seguido trató de divisar por la ventanilla algo, cualquier cosa que le permitiera darse una idea de quién era la mujer al otro lado de su celda. Era inútil, todo estaba muy oscuro.

Haymitch se puso de pie y palpó las hendiduras de la pared enladrillada hasta que el temblor de sus manos por fin halló cabida en la extraña ventana. Pudo oír unos zapatos retrocediendo y el aliento pesado de quien huye de temor, así que habló: —Estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que tú, supongo... —De algún modo había decidido que la chica no representaba un peligro inmediato —Sólo dime tu nombre.

Por la mente del viejo mentor pasaron fugaces todas las voces que había oído en su vida, intentando distinguir alguna pero, claro, aquello era imposible. Fue ella entonces quien tuvo que revelarle su identidad.

—Soy Johanna Mason. —El susurro que era su voz flotó un instante entre ellos, una luz tenue cubrió el lugar y entonces pudieron ver el rostro del otro.

La cruda sensación que proporcionaba el desconocimiento intenso se vio aumentada por un grito, lejano y vacilante, que los hizo mirarse mutuamente, sólo para comprobar que lo habían oído, que era real.

—¿Eso hacen todo el tiempo? —Preguntó Johanna.

—No lo sé. Apenas llevo aquí unos minutos.

Ambos se sentían fuera de lugar, con la adrenalina, producto del miedo, corriendo velozmente dentro de sus cuerpos. Haymitch se echó en su litera, resoplando, y se dirigió a Johanna nuevamente: —¿Viste a Katniss y a Peeta... —Su voz vaciló, quebrado por dentro —antes de que la arena estallara?

—Katniss debe estar fuera —Respondió, fría —Le quité el rastreador, ¿no lo viste?

Hubo una larga pausa, Haymitch no se molestó en ver a su compñera en la ventana, sabía que estaba allí y eso le bastaba. Justo como sabía que Katniss estaba en el trece. Su problema era no saber dónde estaba Peeta.

—No. —Dijo al fin —Justo allí un aerodeslizador del capitolio interceptó el nuestro, y me trajeron aquí.

—Creí que salvarías a Peeta ¿Era el plan de Coin, no?

—Yo también creí que... —Silencio de nuevo.

—Hey, la gente toma extraños rumbos. Hacen cosas extrañas y... bien, a veces no pueden hablar de ellas. Lo entiendo.

—Todo está bien, esto es lo peor que podría haber conseguido, y aún así no es tan malo.

Una sórdida nube olor a sangre llenó entonces todo, y un grito se apresuró a alcanzar los oídos de Haymitch, la voz era la de Johanna. Luego se oyeron estruendos metálicos chocar con la pared que confinaba a su compañera, él se limitó a observar, no había nada que fuera sensato hacer, sentía que si asomaba su brazo a la ventana este iba a ser cercenado sin vacilación, así que se quedó allí. No podía ver nada, la nube gris humo sanguinolenta cubría toda su vista, pero los gritos eran constantes, como los que había oído hace unos momentos sólo que más cercanos, sólo que sabía de quién provenían estos.

Pasaron alrededor de dos cuartos de hora cuando el metal, lo que sea que hacía gritar a Johanna, dejó de oírse, pero ella aún podía sentirse allí, Haymitch lo sabía. No era sólo el cálido aroma herido que destilaba el poco calor corporal que llegaba hasta él, eran las quejas de dolor que alcanzaba a percibir, aún ocultas, aún apagadas como estaban.  
Él esperaba en su sitio porque no sabía qué hacer. No había intentado ayudarla, en cierto modo era culpable. ¿qué haces en una situación así?

—¿Calaron muy profundo? —Se decidió por esta pregunta fría porque no había nada que pudiera decir para aliviarla, y tal vez averiguar algo más de la tortura les ayudaría a ambos.

Si conocía, como creía, a Johanna Mason, tal vez ella encontrara más reconfortante pensar en el modo de entender la tortura que quedarse en el suelo quejándose. Quizá iba a sonar frío que no se preocupara por ella, pero Haymitch sabía que, en el fondo, ambos eran estaban casi igual de helados, y no importaría. Sería como las veces que la chica se burlaba de ver muertos a sus tributos, veces en que él le contestaba con una sonrisa cómplice y los demás mentores los consideraban crueles por su actitud. Porque en el fondo sólo ellos entendían lo absurdo que era todo, lo ilógico que era intentar mantener con vida a un niño que sufriría el resto de su vida lo que a ellos les había tocado. Incluso parecía cruel tratar de sacar a alguien vivo de la arena sólo para arrojarlo en una arena peor, una en la que el enemigo era el propio Snow, su crueldad y un ejército tras él.  
Conocía a Johanna Mason tanto como podía, y una palabra amable sería más un ataque que un consuelo, porque la amabilidad tendría que responderla con la sensibilidad que no tenía dentro, y roer entre sus cavidades en busca de algo agradable qué decir sería más doloroso que nada que el Capitolio pudiera hacerle.

—Son una especie de cuchillas delgadas, sólo se dedican a raspar sobre la piel. Entonces, cuando terminan su trabajo, todo quema.

Su aliento flaqueaba al final de cada oración, costandole trabajo mantener su respiración constante. Haymitch notó que la luz dentro de su encierro se había vuelto más fuerte, y supo la razón.

—¿Ves allí? —El hombre del Doce se acercó a la ventana y señaló un conjunto de agujeros en el techo que colaban su luz brillante dentro de sus celdas —De algún modo estamos juntos en esto, quieren afectarnos haciéndonos ver el sufrimiento del otro.

—Buena deducción, pero te equivocas en algo: Lo peor que podría ocurrirnos es tener que morir, y puesto que ese es ya nuestro destino inalterable, somos libres; no estamos "sufriendo", estamos sobreviviendo, quienes lo han perdido todo no tienen ya nada que temer.

Haymitch asintió ante la verdad innegable que decía su compañera, oyó el ruido metálico de las garras tortuosas, y se preparó para algo que no era lo peor.

* * *

Gritos, constantes, desgarrados del fondo de una garganta ya sin cuerdas vocales emergían cada cierto tiempo de unas bocas que no eran las suyas. Cada sesión duraba lo que su dolor tardaba en irse, y entonces, con heridas en carne viva anestesiadas por el cansancio, heridas hechas sólo en la superficie de sus pieles por esas cuchillas imparables y delicadas, con cuidado de no cortar más de lo necesario, cuidando no provocar sangre ni cicatrización; sólo entonces los sacaban a la fuerza del campo mortuorio que eran sus celdas, y se los llevaban. Luego un cuerpo herido y con heridas en carne viva empieza a temblar. El agua gélida de una alberca encerrada empieza a sentirse sobre cada cortadura.  
No hay dientes y se están mordiendo, y hay sombras y luces brillantes, y destellos, y gritos ,y bichos, bichos, más bichos. (*) Son luego arrojados de nuevo en su pequeña cárcel, temblando, y muriendo, y temblando otra vez. Agua por lasprofundidades de sus pieles no sangrantes, doliendo mientras penetran en cada lugar que pueden penetrar. Agua como hielo seco que quema más que el fuego, que arde más que la sal. Heridas, y sal sobre las heridas, y agua en vez de sal, y hielo, y frío, y tiemblan mientras no hay paz. Luego un destello y sombras, y luego oscuridad. Sueño.

* * *

Cada día despierta la nada con la emoción de hacer algo, embotados en el nudo de tantas ataduras, de cosas que no pueden decir, soportan cada interrogatorio, cada respuesta no dada, cada grito de dolor como consecuencia.  
Han pasado unas semanas, y Haymitch ya no siente sus piernas, aunque de algún modo reaccionan cuando quiere caminar. Él le pregunta a Johanna si acaso le sucede lo mismo, pero sabe que no le responderá. Fingen no sufrir dolor porque no lo hacen, ningún dolor puede ya perturbar sus ánimos decididos a no hacer nada que pueda ayudar al Capitolio, por eso no dicen nada, y nada dirán.

—Un punzón se clavó justo en mi uña pulgar, ¿quieres verlo? —Con una sonrisa cínica, Haymitch rechazó sentirse abrumado por su uña palpitante y púrpura, y se la mostró a Johanna a través de la rendija que era "su" ventana. Ambos rieron.

—Ya saben que no les diremos nada, ¿por qué lo hacen?

Esa complicidad entre ellos era ya común, ambos se sentían igual de desenfadados y rebeldes, y ambos estarían juntos en eso hasta que no les quedara más remedio que matarlos.

—Creo que les divierte. Y a mi no me importa, unas cuantas lágrimas y ya está. Ellos se ríen por eso, yo me río porque no pueden hacerme decirles nada importante.

—Así es como será. Con una risa, así estaremos cuando nos maten. Tanta risa, tanto ardor, tanta esperanza recorriendo las esquinas de esta fosa asquerosa, y todos corriendo por las calles, con la cabeza de Snow dentro de un caldero, hablando de nosotros como prueba de que existimos alguna vez.

—Calla, ¿acaso tienes miedo de morir?

—¿Dices "miedo"? Haymitch, cuando tu peor temor se hace realidad frente a tus ojos ya no existe nada a lo que puedas tener miedo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó el hombre pacientemente.

—Solía vivir una vida apacible en mi distrito, hasta que ocurrió, ya sabes, luego gané los malditos juegos. También solía tener un padre y un hermano, después ya no más. Y, déjame recordar, también solía poder elegir con quién acostarme, pero parece que Snow tenía otros planes. Todo pasó rápido ¿sabes? Un día era vencedora y al otro día no había nada qué celebrar. Me senté en el suelo frente al bosque espeso, y allí donde solía haber alguien sólo había una desolación y un desespero terrible. Miré al cielo a través de las ramas altas de los árboles, y dios no estaba ahí, la fría oscuridad se abría al infinito, estaba sola (**). No supe qué hacer. —Johanna y Haymitch se miraron mutuamente, ella a esos ojos grises de La Veta, él a esos color avellana de la chica del Distrito — Sigo sin saber qué hacer. Ya te lo dije, ahora anda, ríete de eso.

—Nunca fué mi estilo subirme encima del que se ha caido para parecer más alto, máxime cuando también yo estoy en el mismo suelo. Sólo me burlo de las cosas absurdas.

—Tonterías, todo es absurdo.

—Si —Afirmó Haymitch. —Pero eso que te hacer darte cuenta de lo absurdo, ese sufrimiento mayor, merece algo de respeto.

—Quizá fuese posible olvidarlo, ¿lo has intentado?

—¿Tú lo has hecho? No puede volver a dormir tranquilo aquel que una vez abrió los ojos. Miras hacia los huecos en el techo, los de la luz que emana ceguera si los ves muy directamente, los que forman manchas que te cuesta sacarte de la vista. Esos parches de ceguera, que sumados al dolor de la tortura y el encierro te recuerdan a un desespero aún más profundo, a cuando ganaste esos juegos del hambre, a cuando se murió aquello que más amabas. Pero no, todo ese dolor es un absurdo, porque ninguna muerte ni ninguna vida importa, todo era sólo tu subconsciente pidiéndote liberar a Panem de su opresión. E incluso eso es esquivar el verdadero horror; el auténtico horror es que al final, todo es sólo unas manchas oscuras, vacías y sin sentido (***)

—¿Qué sugieres? ¿El suicidio?

—Temo por eso. No sé si la muerte tenga algún sentido, o sea tan vacío como esto. ¿Cómo puedo negar dar mi vida sin valor a una causa que otros consideran buena? No estoy vacío, llevo dentro algunas cosas. Aún personas que me importan.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Katniss, su madre y su hermana, Peeta —La miró y le ofreció una sonrisa sin sarcasmo, sin veneno, sin rencor —, Tú.

—Permíteme sentirme falsamente halagada entonces, —Respondió Johanna mientras sonreía—y disculpa por no haber traído mi sonrisa verdadera, pero se perdió en algún punto entre esos cuchillos, el sonido del metal y mis dientes apretados entre el agua.

* * *

El invierno en el Doce era el más frío de Panem, aunque quizá aquel año se sintiera algo más acogedor, debido al gran número de personas, de sueños y de esperanzas que retornaban al Distrito, en busca de establecerse una vida nuevamente, cinco años después de la guerra.

No todo estaba recuperado, eso era lo que Haymitch observaba y, aparte de los obvios edificios derrumbados y la todavía perceptible peste a cadáver calcinado, aún era común ver gente por las esquinas, con los brazos fuertemente envueltos en las rodillas, echos un total ovillo e intentando olvidar. La mayoría de esos eran soldados, voluntarios que habían querido luchar contra el Capitolio y ahora el estrés post traumático luchaba contra ellos en una batalla muy diferente. Él los comprendía muy bien a todos, tan sólo desearía no ser tan famoso, no tener que encontrarse con ellos en cada calle e indicarles el camino de vuelta al pueblo cuando se perdían allí donde él se dirigía en aquel momento, el bosque.  
Justo esa mañana, caminando mientras admiraba las graciosas pisadas de sus botas en la nieve, oyó unos pasos ajenos detrás suyo y, farfullando con fastidio, se giró para encarar al intruso.

—No me sigas, yo también estoy perdido. —Alcanzó a decir al tiempo que descubría una cara conocida en frente de él, y su expresión extrañada habló por él mucho más que las palabras.

—Y siempre lo estarás, ambos lo sabemos. —Se burló.

Ese rostro de facciones delicadas, sus ojos, y sobre todo, su voz que aún sonaba a carne cercenada, a agua y a encierro, le provocaron cierto tipo de calor interno, casi alegría de verla allí.

—Creí que ya no salías de casa para no espantar a la gente con tu olor, ¿ya te bañas? —Atrevidamente, se acercó y la olisqueó, con una carcajada saliendo en algún punto entre la bufanda que le cubría medio rostro.

—Agradéceme no haberme puesto mi perfume de rosas. —Contraatacó por lo bajo Johanna.

—Creéme que asustarias más a Katniss con eso que a mi, podría olerlo aún a cien millas de distancia.

—¿Siguen siendo vecinos? ¿aún eres un mentor sobreprotector, Haymitch?

—Tal vez, ¿Tú aún serias tan orgullosa como para no aceptar ir a beber algo en mi casa?

—¿Prometes dejar al menos el agua de los floreros?

Haymitch no hizo caso a ese último insulto y se marchó caminando rumbo a su casa, con Johanna siguiéndole de cerca. Cuando llegaron, agradeció internamente que la casa se encontrara medio decente, y que aunque el olor a alcohol era evidente, por lo menos se podía respirar.

—No te has vuelto ningún embajador de Alcohólicos Anónimos, por lo que veo.

—¿Plutarch bromeó con eso, verdad? Tengo que dejar de mentirle sobre mi sobriedad.

—Bonita casa, ¿tienes habitaciones de sobra? —Johanna apenas ojeó el lugar y, sin rodeos de ningún tipo, fue directo a lo que la había traído al Doce.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —Haymitch le ofreció un vaso de Whisky y la miró asustado, ella asintió. —¿Por qué?

—No pertenezco al Distrito 7. Todo está tan desolado. Me iría al Distrito 4, pero Annie ya tiene mucho trabajo intentando que Finnick Jr. se bañe.

—Bien —El hombre no hizo más preguntas, simplemente señaló una puerta en el segundo piso y la dejó a sus anchas. —Bienvenida al Distrito 12.

* * *

Cada noche Haymitch miraba con curiosidad hacia la pared que compartía con la habitación de al lado, preguntándose cómo era que había alguien capaz de soportar estar a su lado por su propia voluntad, aunque supuso que no duraría mucho. Se equivocó, claro.  
La primavera vino junto con los vívidos ánimos de todos en el Distrito, y la naturaleza empezó a cobrar vida nuevamente en aquel cementerio. Sobre la tumba de Madge Undersee, la de la familia de Peeta, la de la madre y el hermano de Haymitch, todos muertos por el Capitolio; sobre tantos recuerdos por olvidar, tantas vidas por reparar, crecían ahora nuevos árboles, nuevas esperanzas. También florecía Johanna Mason, quien ya no rehusaba a bañarse, quien ahora se reunía con los viejos y nuevos habitantes del doce, y con sus propias cicatrizadas manos ayudaba a reconstruir un lugar que nunca había sido su hogar antes. El verano puso a todos los habitantes más radiantes, estableciendo algún tipo de comercio en el Distrito, uno mucho más grande y próspero que el antiguo Quemador; así que, para el otoño, comenzando a escasear los cultivos y la disponibilidad de caza, siempre podían suplirse de otros distritos, y subsistir.  
En casa de Haymitch, todos aquellos meses, la vida fue una mezcla indisoluble de vicios mal llevados y bromas pesadas cada cinco minutos. Ellos dos eran como un jardín de infantes.

—¿Quieres decirme cuando te piensas largar de mi casa, preciosa? —Cuestionó mordazmente Haymitch.

—Creo que ya no me puedes sacar de aquí. La mitad de esta casa ya me pertenece. —Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, riendo, porque cada día más de vida era como un chiste.

—¿Por qué estamos vivos y por qué aquí? ¿Alguna vez te lo preguntaste? —Los ojos de Haymitch estaban enfocados en la copa sobre su mano, pero sus oídos se dedicaban enteramente a Johanna.

—Creo... —Se tomó un segundo para pensar, y después agregó: —Creo que estás borracho.

—Cállate —Dio un trago a su bebida —, hablo en serio.

—En ese caso... pienso que si no hubiera venido tarde o temprano habrías ido al Siete.

—¿Esto es en serio? —Haymitch la miró, ceñudo.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, somos los únicos que lo entendemos. El mundo es un absurdo. ¿Cómo aguantarías estar entre personas que no hablan tu mismo idioma? Soy tu única salida.

—Pobre retorcida niña.

—Sabes que es cierto, yo también lo sé. Tuve que estar en una celda a tu lado para admitirlo, pero me dí cuenta de que eres lo único que me recuerda que la muerte, el suicidio, es tan absurdo como la vida.

—Ya lo sé, estaremos en el limbo por siempre. Un día te dije que tenía cosas por las qué vivir, ¿tú aún las tienes?

—No. No sé porqué estoy aquí, aparte de intentar no soltar el trozo de cordura que me queda, pero eres el único lo suficientemente inteligente para ayudarme a comprenderlo.

Haymitch rió. —No hay comprensión posible, nada termina nunca. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Acabas de preguntarme lo mismo hace un instante.

—Estoy borracho, querida, déjame pensar. ¿Has sentido alguna vez? ¿Odio, amor, sed de venganza? Todo eso es lo único que puede mantener vivo a alguien. La llave para vivir para siempre... es ser amado, no ser olvidado.  
Entonces Haymitch Abernathy bajó la vista, pensando en algo mientras retorcía sus dedos con la copa entre sus manos, después dio un sorbo largo y justo entonces dijo: —Y yo no te olvidaré.

Silencio reinó entre ellos. Todo tan confuso como podía ser, el calor de ambos cuerpos cercanos en el sofá se incrementó cuando él se echó sobre ella, deteniéndose un instante ante su mirada desconcertada. Sus ojos la vieron, como disculpandose, y luego cubrió la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios fríos a los de ella. Lo primero que sintió Johanna fue deseo, luego quiso retenerlo a su lado un momento, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios sobre los de él, su lengua advirtiendo el sabor a licor de estos. Fue entonces cuando paró, empujó a Haymitch al otro lado del sofá y frunció el ceño casi con asco.

—¿Sabes que quiero hacer ahora? —Gruñó ella —Quiero golpearte y luego huir.

—No puedes huir de los problemas, querida, están en todas partes —Haymitch alzó ambas manos, dejando caer su copa —¿Lo ves?

—No me importa, si me fuera estarías igual de perdido, ya te lo dije, en un mundo de gente demasiado ciega para ver lo absurdo de la existencia. Eres un maldito gusano que se retuerce solo en su anzuelo, incapaz de liberarse. Si me fuera, llorarías de desconcierto, de no tener nadie a quien acudir.

—Te equivocas —Dijo él en un siseo, limpiando sus labios con un pañuelo, bajo una lentitud irritante —No voy a llorar si te vas, voy a morir.

—Cállate. Das vueltas en algún punto sin sentido, justo como todos lo hacen. Sentir no puede solucionar nada, sólo te mientes a ti mismo. Me das asco sincero.

Haymitch sonrió y le tomó la mano. —Te voy a contar lo último, después sólo decide si lo tomas o lo dejas. La vida es muy larga cuanto estás solo. Hasta donde podemos discernir el único propósito de ser humano es encender una luz en la oscuridad de la existencia. —La miró, estaba llorando ante la insoportable levedad de todo— Ven... no llores, seca tus ojos.

—¿Qué maldita cosa quieres?

—Quiero que me beses. Quiero que me beses porque no estamos muertos. Quiero verte. Quiero verte y besarte y olerte. Sólo porque puedo. (****)

* * *

(*) La frase es del libro "En mil pedazos" de James Fray.  
(**) (***) (****) Frases de "Watchmen" de Alan Moore.


End file.
